<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arguments and Reconciliation: An Apricot &amp; Citrus Tale by MinibossGapsule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277834">Arguments and Reconciliation: An Apricot &amp; Citrus Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinibossGapsule/pseuds/MinibossGapsule'>MinibossGapsule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinibossGapsule/pseuds/MinibossGapsule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Citrus has had enough of Apricot's unrelenting bouts of laziness. But to her surprise, her best friend is dealing with problems she couldn't even dream of, and he's dealing with it the best he can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arguments and Reconciliation: An Apricot &amp; Citrus Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You never do anything around here! It’s always me doing the dishes, tidying up, and running errands! You’re so lazy, Apricot. And it’s not the cute kind anymore. It’s just straight unhelpful laziness. You’re gonna need to do some stuff around here, or I’m gonna need to find a new roommate,” Citrus shouted at her roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? That’s what you think? Well how about you try spending 24 hours a day stuck in your own thoughts and self-doubt! You have no idea how much effort it takes just to get up in the morning!” he snapped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Citrus stamped her foot on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that you’re trying to get through a few things, believe me. But that doesn’t excuse you from helping out around here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apricot sighed loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? How about you just go? Huh? Just go! We could use some space away from each other.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Citrus’ eyebrow raised and she put a hand on her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to go? First of all, mister, this isn’t your house. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>ours. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We bought it </span>
  <em>
    <span>together. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And if you want to go back on that, it’s a bit too late. Second of all, I don’t want to leave you. Okay? I told you that I found my purpose when we met. Do you remember the promise we made way back when? We agreed that no matter what may happen in either of our lives, nothing could come between our friendship,” Citrus said. She was on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could see the anger welling up in Apricot’s eyes when she said that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need you to remind me of what I said! All that does is remind me of my failure. That promise was genuine, and it’s one I intend to keep…” Apricot said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid down against the wall and put his face in his hands. His shoulders heaved as tears streamed from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Citrus leaned down and placed a hand on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for yelling at you. Cmon, Ap. Get up,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her roommate still continued to shiver on the floor, all the while emitting small sobbing noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Citrus sat next to him and draped one of her arms around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I messed up big time, dude. And I truly am sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t avoiding doing chores on purpose. I know how much you appreciate a tidy workspace, so really, that assumption was rather stupid. You know I didn’t mean it when I said I wanted a new roommate. Nobody could ever replace you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him while smiling. His face was still buried in his hands, but he was no longer crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. I wanna see that adorable face of yours again. Look at me,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apricot’s face slowly emerged from its hiding spot, streaked with dry tear marks. His vivid orange eyes glistened in the late afternoon sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apricot’s mouth was upturned in the corners; the hints of a smile creeping upon his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a smile I see? I knew you’d come through. After all, I am your best fri-OOF!” she exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her humble brag was cut off by a force slamming into her abdomen. It was Apricot, giving her a warm, loving hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for understanding, Citrus. You’re the only one who truly gets what goes on in my head all day, and I appreciate your efforts to help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Citrus reciprocated the embrace, all the while burying her head in the crook of Apricot’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, dude. Anytime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Citrus held her friend’s hand as they went to their apartment’s balcony. The city below them was bustling as it prepared for the night ahead. The sky turned to beautiful shades of pink, yellow, orange and red, and the two best friends vowed that they’d stick together to the end.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>